Lance Archer
Lance Archer '''is a member of the TNA iMPACT roster as of 2010, where he is a 2-time TNA Global Champion. Career '''Debut & Departure (2009-2010) Vance Archer made his debut at Survivor Series facing and losing to The Miz in a match determine the first Intercontinental Champion. On the December 18th edition of SmackDown, Archer was given an opportunity to have a rematch with Miz, defeating Yoshi Tatsu after a sneak attack, Archer was named the new contender for the championship, confirming their rematch for TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. At the event, Archer lost to The Miz again. On January 22nd, Archer won a Triple Threat Match on SmackDown to once again earn a shot at The Miz's Intercontinental Championship at the Royal Rumble event, the win came after CM Punk interfered in the match, creating an opening for Archer to defeat Cody Rhodes. At the event, Archer won his match via disqualification after Miz struck him with the chair, meaning that although Archer won, he was not declared the champion. On March 4th, Archer began a potential alliance with Nemesis, who escorted him to the ring for an open challenge issued by the ECW Champion, Ezekiel Jackson. Nemesis was kicked from ringside and Archer lost the match. Shortly after, Archer was released. TNA Debut & Global Champion (2010) Archer made his debut for TNA at their Lockdown event, changing his name slightly to Lance Archer, he won the TNA Global Championship in his debut match, pinning the champion Mr. Anderson. On May 13th, Archer was made to team with former champion Mr. Anderson, who had begun staring down Archer after his matches in weeks prior. The two defeated Beer Money Inc. with Archer dominating both men alone almost all of the match. After the match, Anderson walked out on Archer. At Sacrifice, the two faced off for the Global Championship, with Anderson getting the upset to win the championship back from Archer. The following week on iMPACT, Archer called out Anderson, provoking him into accepting a rematch challenge for the upcoming event, Slammiversary. On June 10th, the two were paired up again to try and settle their issues, however, they lost the match when Archer walked out on Anderson and left him to lose to Lethal Consequences alone. At Slammiversary, Archer defeated Anderson once again in a quick squash, after which, Anderson was officially removed from the Global Championship division, ending their rivalry. On June 24th, Archer issued an open challenge for his championship, answered by Matt Morgan, who defeated Archer in a huge upset after reversing the Crucifix Powerbomb and connecting with a Carbon Footprint for the pin on Archer. On July 8th, Archer officially moved divisions to pursue the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, starting by defeating a top contender, Big E Langston. On July 22nd, Archer faced and lost to the World Heavyweight Champion, Goldberg in a non-title match. On August 5th, Archer earned another huge victory, defeating Goldberg in a non-title match after Sting interfered. The following week, Archer attacked Goldberg, issuing a challenge for the championship. Once again the two faced off on August 19th, with Archer assaulting Goldberg with a steel chair for the DQ loss. Championships and Accomplishments * TNA Global Championship (2-time) Category:Superstars